Aurum Dragni
"An illusionist like no other, Aurum Dragni made a name for herself when she convinced Hordelorde Aulgart that his shoes were untied, when he was in fact a bloon that could not wear shoes." Aurum Dragni is a Hero added in Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. She is a mage type hero and is referred to as 'The Elusive One' in her subtitle. Her main powers relate to that of light and trickery. Lore Aurum Dragni began as a typical student in the academy of magic at Prideshead. In her childhood, she remembered famous magicians coming to the city, and preforming on street corners, and from that time she discovered her affinity for the art of magic. But not just any magic, like her favorite street performers, she was fond of illusions and deception to outwit her foes rather than destroy them. After three years in the academy she dropped out due to not getting the experience she desired from training. For the next two years she would visit the western temples and study the ancient books provided by the Monkey Sages, gaining profound skill in the very branches of magic she yearned to become adept at. However, the western temples fell under attack from the Defiled Horde one day not long before the Soul Fracture. She helped the Sages defend their archives, and ended the attack by confronting Hordelorde Aulgart himself. In an act of complete embarrassment, she made a fool of Aulgart by making him believe his shoe was untied, causing him to fall back so that he may restore his dignity in the Outlands. She returned to Prideshead after that, just in time for the Soul Fracture. Now, having made friends with Sir Raymond III, she seconds in command the rebellion of Prideshead in their efforts to put to rest again the Prince of Darkness. Design Aurum Dragni looks like a rather young female monkey in a long white and gold robe. On top of her head is a white hat similar to that of a magician, but with a golden band around it. She wears a pair of squared glasses. Above her open left hand floats a magical glassy orb made of milky marble, which exuberates a certain aura and seems to bend the light around it. Stats * Cost: $600 on Medium * Attack Type: In the entirety of her range, a burst of golden light will shoot out from her orb. This pops 1 layer off of up to 10 bloons in her range, prioritizing the ones of her target preference. * Attack Speed: 2 seconds * Range: Comparable to a x/x/3 Dart Monkey Abilities *'Copyclone': Aurum Dragni makes an illusion of herself in a nearby location outside of her range. This illusion persists for 10 seconds, and will attack as she does. Has a 40 second cooldown. *'Warplight': Aurum waves her hand in a golden light, as up to 20 non-MOAB class bloons in her range are warped back anywhere from 20-40% of the track if the distance allows it. Has a 40 second cooldown. *'Prismbreak': Aurum throws her orb into the air, as it seems to grow in size. From the orb, a powerful beam of rainbow energy will spin in a 360 degree angle starting from beneath it, popping 2 layers per second of every bloon within it. The full revolution will occur in 4 seconds, and Aurum will not be able to attack during this time. Has a 90 second cooldown and requires 1 round to pass between use. Levels * Level 1: Default. * Level 2: Attack speed increased to 1.8 seconds. * Level 3: Unlocks the Copyclone ability. * Level 4: Aurum's range increased by 10%. * Level 5: The amount of bloons Aurum can pop at once increases to 14. * Level 6: The air warps around Aurum, causing enemy projectiles that enter her range to have a 20% additional chance to miss. * Level 7: Copyclone duration increased by 20%. * Level 8: Every fifth attack will take 25% longer to charge up, but will strip bloons of Camo property by revealing them with her light. * Level 9: Towers hit by Aurum's delayed wave of light that reveals Camo bloons will also be boosted for 3 seconds. Boosted towers can pop Lead Bloons. * Level 10: Unlocks the Warplight ability. * Level 11: Aurum's shockwave of light has a high chance of blinding targets, making them unable to initiate attacks against towers for 1 second. * Level 12: Aurum's damage per attack increased to 3. * Level 13: Aurum's range increased by another 10%. * Level 14: Warplight bloon count increased to 40. * Level 15: Aurum's copyclone now draws all attacks made against her toward it. * Level 16: Amount of bloons Aurum can pop at once increased to 20. * Level 17: Bloons that enter Aurum's range will be disoriented by the distortion, and slow to 80% of their usual speed. Stacks with other slowing effects. Does not affect MOAB-class bloons. * Level 18: While the Copyclone decoy is active, if the player uses Warplight or Prismbreak, both Aurum and her clone will initiate the abilities. * Level 19: Every 20 seconds, Aurum fires a powerful beam of light, instantly turning any bloon to ash, and dealing 700 damage to MOAB-class bloons. Does not affect bosses. * Level 20: Unlocks the Prismbreak ability. * Level 21: Aurum's beam attack now reflects off of bloons, bouncing to up to 3 targets. * Level 22: Copyclone summons two clones at once. * Level 23: The boosting/camo revealing wave of light now occurs every 3 attacks. * Level 24: Warplight bloon count increased to 80. MOAB-class bloons up to the ZOMG can now be moved back along the track, and count as 20 each in her limit. * Level 25: When Prismbreak is used, an initial golden wave is shot out to the edges of the screen revealing all Camo bloons, shattering all fortified armor, and preventing Regrow bloons from regrowing for the abilities' duration. * Level 26: Aurum's waves of light now deal 4x damage to MOAB-class bloons. * Level 27: Aurum now fires two additional beams of light at 45 degree angles from the main beam when using her light ray attack. * Level 28: Every tenth bloon popped by Prismbreak will cause the orb to release a ring of light that removes 1 layer from all bloons on screen. The waves cycle between red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet. * Level 29: Warplight now sends bloons all the way back to the beginning of the track no matter what. Bloons sent back by Warplight suffer 5 damage. This is 5x as damaging for MOAB-class bloons. * Level 30: Aurum gains two permanent Copyclones randomly around the map. These two will copy uses of Warplight, but not of Prismbreak. Using Copyclone still summons two additional temporary clones which will copy both of her other abilities. Aurum's beams of light attack now reflects on up to 4 additional targets per beam and sets MOAB-class bloons on fire. Prismbreak now lasts twice as long, having the rainbow beam make two full revolutions around. However, it now can only be used every other round. Quotes When Placed * I'm a light through the darkness! * Whose ready for the greatest show? When Selected * Heya! * Whatdja need? * Wanna see a magic trick? * Pick a card. * Need a light? * I can see right through you. (When annoyed) * My clones and I will have a "word" with you later... (When annoyed) When Leveling Up * Intense! * Brilliant! * I'm shining! * Woohoo! * My light can never fade! (When reaching Level 30) MOAB-Class Bloons * Steer clear of that MOAB! (MOAB spawn) * Bedazzle that BFB! (BFB spawn) * Take care of the ZOMG! (ZOMG spawn) * The DDTs! (DDT spawn) * No matter how big the shadow... (BAD spawn) * Out like a light! (MOAB kill) * Now for my next trick... (BFB kill) * One ZOMG, sun-roasted. (ZOMG kill) * Faster than light. (DDT kill) * ...my light WILL shine on. (BAD kill) Ability Use * I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. (Copyclone use) * Take a step back. (Warplight use) * Can you keep up? (Prismbreak use) Bloons Leaking * Shine a light on that! * Don't let them leave! * Wait! I have more tricks! * Come back! The show isn't over! Xtreme Smackdown Warning: The following section contains descriptions of extreme violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised. Aurum Dragni also appears as a fighter in Xtreme Smackdown. Attacks Aurum's attacks are based on attacks of light, illusions, and clones of herself. *'Light Punch' Aurum throws her orb at the opponent's face which comes back to her. Deals 1 damage. *'Light Kick' A knee jab in the gut. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Punch' Two swipes at the face in quick succession. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Kick' A jumping roundhouse kick. Deals 1 damage. *'Forward Throw' Aurum moves her hands around her opponent's face and the opponent falls back. Deals 5 damage. *'Backward Throw' Aurum creates a clone behind the opponent which punches them at original Aurum, who vanishes. Deals 5 damage. *'Special Move 1: Bright Eyes' Aurum sends out a blast of light around her in a short distance which knocks the opponent down. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Light Punch. *'Special Move 2: Duplicate Duel' Aurum creates two clones of her which charge at the opponent and kick them to the ground before vanishing. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 3: No See Um' Aurum creates a blast of light which blinds the opponent, then she kicks them in the gut to the ground. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 4: Skydive' Aurum teleports the opponent high into the air and they slam down on the ground. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Kick. *'Annihilation Blow: Cloned' Aurum uppercuts the opponent into the air then creates many clones of herself who fire beams of light at them before disappearing. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Block, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. As with all Annihilation Blows, this can only be executed when the pump-up meter is full. *'X-Ray Attack: Look The Rainbow In The Sky' Aurum kicks the opponent in the gut and throws her orb in their chest, breaking the rib. She then jumps up and aims a roundhouse kick at their face leaving a rainbow trail and cracks the skull. Finally, she creates a clone behind the opponent who holds them and jumps towards Aurum and she fires a rainbow blast at their face, shattering the skull, and sending them away. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. As with all X-Ray Attacks, this can only be executed when the player's health is down to 10%. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. *'Fatality 1: Photocopier' Aurum punches the opponent's face a few times before kicking them to the ground. She then conjures light into her hands and a clone of the opponent appears behind them who kicks them away. As they stand back up, the clone fires a light beam at their back, breaking their torso in half, before disappearing into oblivion. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Crouch, Strong Punch. *'Fatality 2: BOOM!!!' Aurum fires two light beams at the opponent's knees, smashing their legs off and leaving them on the ground. She then walks over to them holding the orb now conjured with light and punches it in their stomach. The attacks results in light beams emitting from their eyes and mouth before them exploding into pieces. Attack procedure: Block, Crouch, Crouch, Strong Kick. Trivia * Unlike most other Heroes, Aurum says 'MOAB' as 'Moe-ab' instead of its acronym, and 'ZOMG' as 'zom-g' instead of its acronym. However, BFB and DDT are said as their acronyms. Category:Heroes